Mischief At The Inn
by Ashlyn Braere
Summary: Ah, love. The most important emotion a person can feel. The expression of that love is a beautiful experience. Especially the first time… Poor Kagome... -One Shot


Kagome laid on her side on the futon, facing away from the room's door. Laying, but not resting. She was nervously waiting for her soon-to-be lover. He had finally realized just how much he loved her. And how much she loved him. Slowly, amazingly, their relationship had progressed. They hadn't completely given themselves to each other yet, and tonight they had wanted to take advantage of the comfort and privacy offered by the inn.

The group had gotten free rooms for the night when they had fought off one of Naraku's puppets practically on its front door. The innkeeper had several beautiful daughters, and for some reason, Naraku had wanted all of them. Unsurprisingly, Naraku hadn't wanted to share his reason during battle. And of course, after there had been no one to question. The innkeeper, understandably, was hugely relieved at their interference and insisted they stay.

Leading to this moment.

This was _the_ night. One of the most important for a woman. The one that would _make_ her a woman. She'd finally no longer be a virgin. That wasn't to say that she wasn't nervous, she was extremely nervous, but she knew that this was the best opportunity for them. And from their previous fooling around, she wondered, hoped, really, that it would live up to all the act was supposed to be.

Suddenly, she heard the door slide open behind her, arresting all her thoughts. She could see a bit of his shadow from the light outside the doorway. She purposefully kept the room dark. She was so nervous that she didn't want to scare him off. Quite the opposite. She thought if he couldn't see her nerves, it would be better for both of them.

She heard him sigh and close the door behind him. She heard the soft rustle of his clothing as he crossed over to her and laid down behind her. Her breath hitched as he rested his hand on her side over her obi and bathing yukata, lightly playing with both of the silky materials.

But he didn't move beyond that. Slowly, she relaxed under his soft, circular motions. This was familiar. This was desirable. She gladly turned over when he pulled slightly. Slowly, he caressed her, eased her, built up her passion. Surprisingly, he placed her hands above her head with one of his so she couldn't touch him. That was new, but with how her body was humming, she didn't question it. He expertly divested her of her clothing, quickly doing the same for himself.

Once again, her hands were placed above her head. She wanted to feel him, but she knew they'd have other times together, so she let him do what he would with her body. She figured it had something to do with this being her first time. He _had_ said before that he wanted to make it as pleasurable as possible for her. And boy was he making it pleasurable.

Then the ultimate act was upon her. She felt him, and it felt a little strange, but good too. She heard it was supposed to hurt, but this hadn't. As she was swept away by the new set of feelings he was creating, she vaguely smirked to herself over the irony that all that running around and fighting she did had eased this moment.

But it was hard to hold onto that thought. Or any thought. He was bringing her close, so close. She tried very hard to make no noise. She just knew if Sango somehow heard them, she'd never hear the end of her teasing. Her best friend _already_ teased her about not consummating her relationship. She didn't want to give her something else.

But he was making it so hard to keep quiet. She had no idea how he knew just what exactly felt the most exquisite, but he was making her burn. And then finally… Oh! Finally! She grabbed onto his back, whether or not he wanted her hands up. She couldn't help it. She needed to hold onto something.

But he… _he_ never stopped. In fact, there was more. _So_ much more.

Suddenly, he clenched her to him, his body rigid. After a few seconds, he relaxed, draping himself over her, calming himself down, calming _her_ down. She guessed he found his own release. They laid there, breathing hard, coming back into themselves. She reached up to caress his face, delighted when he leaned down for a long, slow kiss.

She stilled when she heard footsteps coming down the hall. She really didn't want an interruption. Hopefully, it was just someone seeking their own room. Then she heard someone moving next door and a door slam open. Kagome winced, hoping against hope that Sango hadn't heard them. He shifted off of her and covered them up quickly with a blanket.

Suddenly, Sango's voice rang out, almost shrilly. "Inuyasha, have you seen Miroku?" she demanded.

Kagome froze in horror. Inuyasha. Her love. If he was out there, who was in here? Panic started to set in.

Apparently, so too in her partner. He sat up, completely startled. "Sango?!" he cried. In Miroku's voice.

Her door was thrown open by a horrified Inuyasha, with an equally horrified Sango standing right behind him.

Kagome turned to verify who it was who she had given her virginity to. It really was Miroku, who, by the horror in his eyes, obviously had no idea whose room he had come to.

She did the only thing she could think of.

She screamed.

…

_AN: Poor Kagome! (snicker, snicker) What a way to end a beautiful event! I couldn't help but write this when it popped into my head. Hope you enjoyed._


End file.
